


The Tenderest Of Touches (Leave The Darkest Of Marks)

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [114]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Roman helps Dean out after a match.





	The Tenderest Of Touches (Leave The Darkest Of Marks)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: could we get an ambreigns fic where Roman gives Dean a massage?

Dean’s been rubbing at his shoulder all night and Roman knows it has to be aching after that brutal match with Cesaro. Dean, being Dean, had refused any and all medical treatment for it, despite Roman trying to talk him into it.

“Lay down on your stomach.” Roman says finally, tired of watching Dean suffer when he could help.

“What?” Dean looks at him, slightly startled.

“Lay down on your stomach.” Roman repeats, walking over to Dean’s side and looking down at him.

Dean lays down without much complaining, turning his head to see what Roman’s up to. Dean’s already shirtless, dressed in only his sweats, so Roman lightly presses at the muscles around Dean’s shoulder blade, listening to the hiss of pain Dean lets out.

“You really should have gone to the trainers.” Roman scolds, as he digs through Dean’s bag for the massage oil he keeps handy.

Roman pours some in his hands, letting it warms up before straddling Dean’s thighs and getting to work on his shoulder.

Dean squirms underneath him for a moment before settling down, hissing quietly every time Roman lands on a sore spot. 

Soon though Roman manages to work out the worst of it and moves on to Dean’s entire back, giving a full massage, because, hey why not? Dean definitely deserves it after that grueling match. 

Dean sighs under him and Roman thinks he’s almost asleep when Dean startles him by speaking.

“Thank you.” He says quietly, eyes closed.

“You’re welcome.” Roman leans down and brushes a kiss to Dean’s temple, making him smile.

He continues massaging Dean until Dean really does fall asleep under him and then he gets up, washes his hands and wipes down Dean’s back with a wash cloth, tucking him in afterwards.


End file.
